


Experimental Success

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Being bathed while mutually pining, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Precisely why you shouldn't attempt dangerous science experiments alone. Or maybe, why you should.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Experimental Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



It was Thursday afternoon and Peter entered the lab for the second of their bi-weekly R&D meetings. On Tuesday, he and Mr. Stark were working on making his suit self-sustaining in outer space and, after finding their way to a breakthrough well past midnight, he was eager to get back to it. As soon as the door closed Peter knew something was wrong. It wasn’t the Peter-tingle exactly, but he faintly smelled smoke; DUM-E was pushing a large pile of debris around in circles and Mr. Stark was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, that might leave a mark.” Peter heard Mr. Stark say barely over a whisper. His heightened senses really were good for more than stopping crime. 

_But where was Mr. Stark? Where was his voice coming from?_

He must have been in the bathroom that was at the back of the lab, wedged between it and the weight room. The door was ajar and after another minute of silence Peter decided to creep closer. He wasn’t sure what to think. Was Mr. Stark in trouble? Peter ruled that out because Iron Man definitely wasn’t one to hide from a fight in a bathroom. Was he hurt somehow? _Oh, god. What if he wasn’t alone?_ The thought of catching Mr. Stark with someone was almost too much to bear but he pushed forward anyway. What if Mr. Stark needed him and he let his ego get in the way?

As Peter got closer the sound of Mr. Stark grunting carried into the lab. The sound was guttural, and he couldn’t help but feel a shot of arousal. He crossed the room to see if he could get a look inside the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, just enough to see in. However, he wasn’t expecting to see Mr. Stark bare ass naked when he peered through the door. Mr. Stark's calf muscles were strained and Peter was admiring the curve of his ass before he realized he was essentially spying on Mr. Stark...a very handsome, but very nude Mr. Stark. 

Just as Peter was about to look away, Mr. Stark leaned down, turning the bath water on full blast and a giant purple bruise covering his rib cage came into view. 

“Oh shit!” Peter yelped, but Mr. Stark didn’t hear him over the running water.

Peter stood frozen. He didn’t know what he should do. Anything but stand there staring would be a start, but should he leave? Should he call out for him? Offer to help? Clearly Mr. Stark needed medical attention. Peter wasn’t sure how he kept ending up in these awkward situations with Mr. Stark but it was doing nothing to quell the crush he had been trying to squash for literal years. Seeing him naked though, it definitely sent his mind into overdrive.

Peter decided to wait for the water to shut off before calling out to him. He crept back toward the entrance to the lab. It was better if Mr. Stark didn’t know he had already seen him naked. Just thinking that thought was making him sweat. _Pull it together, Parker_

He would leave it to Mr. Stark to decide whether or not he needed his services. Er, _assistance_. 

He waited an extra minute after he heard the water turn off before calling out, “Mr. Stark? It’s Peter, it’s after four, I’m here for our meeting…”

Peter kicked himself. Of course he was here for their meeting. That’s the point of having a regular schedule. He hoped Mr. Stark was too busy doing whatever he was doing, to think Peter an idiot. There was no reply. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter tried again, louder.

“Uh, hey, Kid,” Mr. Stark said from the bathroom, “shit, is it already four?”

Peter walked up to the bathroom wall and leaned against it, “Hey Mr. Stark, if you’re, uh, if you’re busy I could come back later...or next week.”

Mr. Stark groaned. Peter knew it was from the pain, but he couldn’t help that the sound made his dick twitch. Mr. Stark's voice had always featured heavily in his fantasies. Maybe that was because he watched too many YouTube videos of Mr. Stark in his free time.

“Mr. Stark? Why don't I just come ba—”

“Don’t go!” Mr. Stark sounded frantic. “Sorry. I’m just trying to think. Look, Parker, I was testing some new features on the thrusters and crashed into the workbench.”

“Should I call someone? Do you need to go to the ER? I can—"

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary, I just need to get into the bath and soak, get my muscles to relax. I’m just having a hard time getting into the tub.”

“Should I…do you want me to...”

“I know this isn’t what you signed up for, but would you be a pal and come in and help me?”

“Sure, Mr. Stark. Sure. Let me just put my bag down.”

 _Oh. My. God._ Had Mr. Stark just asked him to help him bathe? Well, not exactly, but how was he supposed to keep it professional when Mr. Stark was naked? Peter walked toward the work bench, taking deep breaths as he went. His heart was beating so hard and so fast it was ringing in his own ears. After he dropped his bag on the bench he smoothed out the front of his pants and counted to ten, breathing deeply each time. 

“Did you get lost? I'm starting to get cold.”

“Be right there, Mr Stark!”

The entire walk back to the bathroom all Peter could think to himself was don’t look at his dick. 

As soon as he pushed into the doorway, the only thing he could focus on was the pain on Mr. Stark’s face. The bruise was a lot worse than he initially thought, or maybe it had just turned two more shades of black-green in the interim. There was a sheen of sweat covering Mr. Stark’s chest and face.

“In that cupboard there is a box of Epsom salts; pour in at least a cup.” Peter could tell that even pointing was painful for Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark’s voice stopped him from starting and he met his eyes for a second. Something was behind the pain, was it embarrassment? Shame? Peter couldn’t tell, but Mr. Stark was definitely off his game.

“Yeah, no problem...I’m on it. Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man at your service...I mean, here to help.” 

Peter grabbed the milk carton size container of Epsom Salt and started pouring it into the steaming tub.

“That’s enough.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Peter had distractedly emptied a third of the container into the tub.

“Now. The next thing is getting me into the tub without making this little rib injury worse. Can you help get my leg over? It hurts when I lift it. You don’t realize how much you use your abdomen for pretty much everything until you crack a rib.”

“Crack a rib?!” Peter exclaimed, his voice more high pitch than he meant for it to be. “Are you sure I shouldn’t call an ambulance? Miss Potts? Mr. Rhodey?”

“You’re already here. I just need to soak in the tub and I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so, Mr. Stark.”

Peter moved closer to Mr. Stark to try and figure out how to help him in the tub. Of course, he was distracted now from having poured too much salt into the tub and worrying Mr. Stark had some internal bleeding injury he would die from, so as soon as he got closer to his body the first thing he did was look at Mr. Stark’s dick. Then he blushed crimson. Mr. Stark chuckled but thankfully didn’t call him out on it.

Peter tried to support Mr. Stark’s other side but no matter his position it was just awkward. 

“Mr. Stark?”

“What is it, Kid?”

“Take a deep breath.”

Mr. Stark did so without questioning him and as soon as he exhaled Peter scooped him up at the knees and set him in the tub.

“Shit!” Mr. Stark yelled but then as the hot water covered his body and made him weightless his grimace faded. When he looked at Peter he smiled. "Don't ever do that again." Peter stood up from the tub and then a laugh escaped Mr. Stark, which he tried unsuccessfully to reel in.

“What is it, Mr. Stark?”

“You’re shirt,” Mr. Stark said, pointing to the mirror behind him.

Peter turned to look and he had a giant water mark on his shirt...in the very defined shape of a penis. _Of course. Could this day get any worse?_ Peter pulled the shirt over his head and turned back to Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark’s eyebrows shot up.

“Jeez, Kid, I didn’t realize you were hiding a,” Mr. Stark squinted in his direction, “wow yup, an eight pack, under your shirt.”

Peter shrugged awkwardly and tried to dismiss the compliment, "Swinging from buildings really is a great workout." As much as he tried to brush off the attention, he could feel himself getting hard from Mr. Stark’s appraisal so he turned back toward the mirror. His face was still flush and he wasn't sure if he should leave now, or hang around and watch Mr. Stark soak. That would be awkward right? Instead, he chose to stall.

“Is there anything else I can get you? Do you need...soap or Advil or anything?” Peter said, with his back to his very naked mentor. 

“The salt does the trick. But, if you don’t mind sticking around, I’d love some company.”

When Peter turned around, Mr. Stark looked far more relaxed. 

“Sure, yeah. Company. I can do that.”

Peter’s pants felt about two sizes too small against his erection and he hoped the friction didn’t make him come. Between his raging hormones, heightened senses, and the events of the last half hour, he really had little control over it. He was still so flustered to be in this situation, everything felt hot. What he didn’t expect was to move closer to Mr. Stark and see his own erection pressing against his stomach.

Mr. Stark caught him looking but this time wasn’t going to let him off the hook.

“Looks like we’ve answered that question, so the lab day isn’t a total wash.”

“Uh… What question, Mr. Stark?”

“The ‘Does he feel the same way as I feel about him?’ Question.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. 

“I don’t...I don’t know what to say.”

“Kid, it’s okay. Right now, I can’t do anything but sit here for at least 30 minutes, so why don’t you take a seat on the counter and we can deal with the fact that we both have the hots for each other later.”

Peter was afraid to move, and he felt like his face might catch fire if his cheeks got any redder. Mr. Stark shifted in the bathtub and groaned from the pain.

“Oh god. Oh god.” Peter said it involuntarily as he came in his pants. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, my body has a mind of its own sometimes and your voice, and you’re naked, and you like me?”

Mr. Stark stared at the wet spot spreading over Peter’s crotch and licked his lips.

“Don’t apologize. If anyone should apologize it’s me. It shouldn’t have taken me cracking a rib for me to let you know how I feel about you, Peter. How I’ve felt about you for months. But, I’ll be out of commission for a while, so I guess I’m the one paying for it in the end.”

Peter got out of his shoes and pants, feeling like it was only fair to be in his boxers and hoping to dry out. He did a backflip onto the counter and smiled at Mr. Stark.

“Show off.” Mr. Stark smirked.

Peter beamed. “Well, I’m not going anywhere, and clearly neither are you. Can we talk about the suit? I had this idea…”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [miri_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo) for coaching me through my long overdue, but nonetheless first p/t fic.


End file.
